CJ Hook
Calista Jane "CJ" Hook is a major antagonist in the Descendants franchise. She appears as the secondary antagonist of the Disney Channel animated spin off series Descendants: Wicked World, acting as the main antagonist of its first season and the secondary antagonist in its second season. She is also a mentioned character in the prequel novel Rise of The Isle of The Lost. She is a sadistic and mischievous prankster who lives out her days indulging in hedonism. She is the daughter of Captain James Hook and younger sister of Harry Hook and Harriet Hook, as well as the partner in crime of Zevon and the former "partner" in crime of Freddie Facilier. She was voiced by Myrna Velasco. Biography Early life CJ was one of three children belonging to Captain James Hook and was the runt of the family. While admiring her father's adventurous stories she was often ignored or rebuffed by him and felt as though she lived within his shadow. CJ was one of the lesser known VKs growing up and her closest friend in childhood was Freddie Facilier of whom she loved playing pranks on various people with and lived her childhood indulging in hedonism and getting up to large amounts of misbehavior. CJ was also close to another VK by the name of Zevon the son of Yzma, another outcast in the Isle of the Lost of whom had a similar sadistic sense of humor as her. It is unknown what CJ's relationship with her siblings was like however they don't appear to be close as none of them mention each other at all throughout the series. ''Wicked World'' Season 1 After Mal, Evie, Audrey and Ben ended up on the Isle of the Lost and ventured into Dr. Facilier's shop. CJ hid inside of the stock room while Freddie sweet-talked Ben into allowing her enrollment into Auradon. In her first four appearances, she is only slightly seen in the shadows, peeking from behind curtains and reaching her hand out from under a table, behind a chair and kicking. After Freddie fulfilled her end of the bargain and helped her escape the island, she betrayed their arrangement by treating her as her minion instead of a partner. During the Neon Lights Ball, she sabotages the dance to rally the rest of the Villain Kids in a plot against Auradon, believing the villain children are destined to be better villains than their parents. When the VKs refuse to join her cause, CJ absconds on a magic carpet she stole from Jay and Carlos, though plots her return. Season 2 A few days after the Neon Lights Ball CJ was exploring the river surrounding Auradon before encountering Zevon swimming along the river after having escaped from the Isle. CJ then allowed her old friend onto her boat and was told of his grand plan to take over Auradon. An interested CJ was later offered to join by Zevon who promised her a proper sailing ship once he had succeeded in his plans. A delighted CJ accepted Zevon's offer. Sometime after this she helped Zevon incapacitate Carlos, Jay, Freddie and Jane and placed them inside of Jordan's lamp before eventually venturing off once again promising Zevon she would be back by the time he took over Auradon. After Zevon's plan failed and he was sent back to the Isle, CJ was disappointed but somewhat eager to see the performance that the AKs and reformed VKs had in store for the Jewel-bilee and watched on as they performed together. ''CJ's Treasure Chase'' This novel takes place during the first season of Wicked World. It takes place after "Genie Chic" and shows what CJ was doing throughout the season when she was not in the series. ''Escape from the Isle of the Lost'' It is revealed in the novel that CJ was sent back to the Isle. Though she appears to not be bitter about it since she encouraged Harriet to go to the presentation about Auradon in the hopes that she would get picked. Appearance CJ is a beautiful, average-heighted, slim girl with long blonde hair with a few braided sections in it with blue and red beads held backwards by two black hairbands. She wears a long red duffle coat with no hood (much like her father's), a white old fashioned ruffled shirt, black shorts with tights showing the Neverland map and black knee-length belted boots with heels. Personality Much like Zevon she is very over the top and melodramatic with everything she does, while she isn't exactly too malicious she is very malevolent, mischievous and selfish and actually has participated in very villainous deeds like when she pulled various terrible pranks on the AKs like when she kidnaps Ben (son of Beast) for another one of her pranks and finally when she assists Zevon in his rise to power by placing a shrunken Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane into the lamp of Jordan's (Daughter Of Genie). She mostly just do whatever she pleases however and doesn't have any particular goal like Zevon did. CJ is also very intelligent and a very good hider, making it very hard for anyone to ever catch her. She is also obsessed with the sea shown by her constant pirate and sailing references, the apparent smell of rotting kelp she has, her love for sailing and since she is always seen swinging from a sail rope every time she enters or exists a room. Quotes Gallery Descendants_Wicked_World_-_CJ_Hook.jpg|CJ Hook Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-28.png|CJ hiding behind the curtain in The Facilier Voodoo Shop Neon-Lights-Out-38.png|CJ swinging into the hall Neon-Lights-Out-40.png|CJ's arrival Friends.png|CJ and Freddie's "partnership" in Season 1. Hooked-On-Ben-40.png|CJ's exit in Season 1. Options-Are-Shrinking-13.png|CJ's return in Season 2. Options-Are-Shrinking-25.png|CJ and Zevon after imprisoning Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie in the lamp. Celebration-15.png|CJ in the Season 2 finale. Captain Hook2.png|CJ's father Captain James Hook. Trivia *She is the first VK to appear as the main antagonist. *She is one of the only VKs who aren't reformed with others, with the only other member in that group being Zevon. *She is the first Descendants villain to be a main antagonist who has not yet been defeated (although many argue Zevon wasn't punished enough since he can easily escape the Isle again). The second was Uma. *In the Isle of the Lost, there is a character known as Harriet who is also the daughter of Captain Hook. Later on, Descendants 2 added that Captain Hook has a son named Harry Hook, they are all children of Captain Hook with Harriet being the eldest, Harry the middle child, and CJ the youngest. *She apparently has a foul stench of rotting kelp. *Despite appearing in both seasons, CJ has appeared in much less episodes than Zevon. *CJ has been a very well received character from the fans of the show. *In complete contrast to her father, CJ is a Karma Houdini as opposed to a scapegoat. *Of all of the Descendants villains, excluding the reformed VKs, CJ appears to be the most friendly despite still being very snarky and snidely shortly followed by Gil. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Teenagers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Charismatic Category:Egotist Category:Rivals Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Conspirators Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Fighters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Obsessed Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Outcast Category:Strategic Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Traitor Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Malefactors Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Female Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Xenophobes Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Liars Category:Descendants Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Inconclusive Category:Peter Pan Villains